


A daily struggle...

by IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart



Series: Gladnis week [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bit of fun XD, M/M, Unwanted Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart/pseuds/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart
Summary: The last thing he ever wanted to see was his mum and dad flirting...For the Gladnis day 6 prompt - “Don’t call us Mom and Dad!”





	A daily struggle...

**Author's Note:**

> I admit I am an absolute sucker for this trope XD I know it's a bit frowned upon but I love it so much! ^.^

Noctis couldn't believe what he was seeing. He padded barefoot across his living room and over to his fridge. Ignis really had stuck a set of rules up for him.

## House rules going forward:

  * Clean up after yourself
  * Make sure all your dirty washing goes in the basket
  * Give me advanced warning of Prompto's visits
  * Be ready for training sessions
  * Don't call us mum and dad



Noctis moaned as he read the list until he got to the last point. "Seriously, Specs? You write me this bloody list and expect me not to call you mum?" he asked with a smile as he spun around to face his advisor. He only ever used the nickname as a little poke at him as friends, if he didn't respect him, he would never even consider calling him mum. 

Ignis cleared his throat and let out a somewhat frustrated sigh. "Noct, if you are still intent on calling me, mum, then I believe I must re-education you on basic human biology."

"Eww. That's seriously the last thing I need," Noctis replied, acting out gagging. If there was something he never needed to hear from Ignis, it was a talk about the birds and the bees.

"Well then, I believe you should find it rather easy to stop referring to Gladio and me as your parents-"

"Not happening," the prince responded and threw himself onto the sofa, putting his feet up on the cushions. Within seconds Ignis had swotted them both to the floor. "And you still wonder why I call you mum?" He flashed Ignis a grin. "I know you love being called mum."

"Noct, I can assure you that were I your mother, I would not allow any of this behaviour. I would have taught you right as a child," Ignis answered the question and took a seat beside the stroppy twenty-year-old. He focused his glance on Noctis. "And I can confirm that I do _not_ enjoy being referred to as mum."

"Ugh, you did raise me like that. I just didn't listen..." Noctis complained. The memories of Ignis trying to teach him how to behave in the proper manner for a prince still haunted him.

Noctis shuffled to get comfortable then turned to Ignis with a smirk, "what does dad think about being called that?"

Ignis went to answer but was cut off by Gladio's voice from the bathroom.

"I think I need to kick your arse some more!"

"Yeah, yeah, dream on, old man!" Noctis yelled and looked at Ignis. "Mum, can you tell dad off? He's being a big headed jerk again."

Ignis sighed, getting Noctis to stop wasn't going anywhere, so he decided to return to what he had been writing in his notebook.

Gladio walked back in the room, weighing up the smirk on Noctis' face and the thoughtful look Ignis wore. "What you writing?" he asked, as he sat beside his boyfriend and wrapped an arm around him.

"I'm planning the new labelling system that I was going to begin for Noctis. It would make his meal planning far easier if he could actually identify all the ingredients he owned," Ignis responded, not allowing himself to be distracted by Gladio's closeness.

Noctis rolled his eyes and exchanged a look with Gladio. "He's totally my mum..."

Gladio leaned behind Ignis and slapped Noctis on the head. "You need to respect us more."

"Oh yeah?" Noctis challenged, with his arms folded once more. "What about you two respecting me? This is _my_ apartment, I live here, not you two. So why are you both here?"

Ignis let out another sigh and slipped his notebook and pen back into his pocket. "We're here because you called me to make your lunch. Have you already forgotten the invitation?" 

"That explains you," Noctis started, then muttered under his breath, "even if you finished cooking hours ago." Then he waved an arm in Gladio's direction. "Why's dad here?"

"To keep you in check and make sure you didn't cause your mum any more issues," Gladio responded and kissed Ignis' cheek as an apology.

"Et tu, Gladio?" Ignis asked, looking at Gladio with tired eyes. He was exhausted with this now. 

Gladio shrugged. "If you can't beat him, might as well join him."

"Oh, Ramuh, save my soul," Ignis pleaded and stood up to get away from his boyfriend and unwanted child that he was too young to have anyway. That was ignoring the obvious biological challenge that he faced. 

Gladio slapped Ignis on the bum, knowing it would catch him off guard. Ignis had the best backside he’d ever felt and he always made sure Ignis knew it.

"Gladio!" Ignis scolded in a louder voice than usual as he turned to face his partner. "That was-"

Gladio shrugged. "Save it, Iggy. Scold me tonight, baby," Gladio said, in a sultry tone.

"Ew. Noooo. Stop, please. Seriously. If you two are going to do this, get out! Just yuck..." Noctis moaned and covered his eyes. "I think my innocence has been stolen..." The last thing he ever wanted to see was his mum and dad flirting...


End file.
